The present invention relates to simulators for training personnel and, more particularly, to a weapons simulating apparatus and method for training personnel in the use of a weapons system.
Simulators are non-destructive and relatively inexpensive to operate in comparison to a real weapons systems and are therefore becoming increasingly valuable in the training of personnel in the use of weapons systems. With realistic simulation, personnel can be trained to accurately and efficiently use most systems requiring various degrees of operator skill. However, the simulation must be realistic in order to provide proper training. Moreover, the monitoring of the operator's use of the simulator is an important facet of weapons simulation since this provides a method by which the use of the simulator may be analyzed for errors.
Various simulation systems have been devised in order to improve realism and monitoring capabilities. Such simulators vary in complexity from simple mechanical systems to computer or logic controlled systems providing various stimuli designed to match the conditions of the real system. These simulators typically respond to the operator's inputs in relation to the simulator stimuli and provide data for monitoring purposes.
One known system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,667 provides a sighting device that includes a semi-reflective or beam splitting optical system that superimposes an image representing a guided missile onto the operator's optical field of view. The image is also supplied to an optical detector and to a monitoring sight for monitoring purposes. Guidance commands generated by the operator move the missile image appropriately and the result of the simulated missile firing is observed for training purposes.
In another simulator system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,206, a light image is also superimposed on the field of view as a representative of a missile fired by the simulator. Missile guidance signals are generated by determining the orientation of the launcher aiming sights through the use of gyroscopes or other means. A ranging system employing laser and electromagnetic energy provides an indication of range to the target and a timer provides an indication of missile range relative to the launcher. In this manner, the time at which the simulated missile reaches the target may be determined in order to determine aiming errors at that time and apparent decrease in the size of the missile may be simulated in accordance with missile range.
In other simulated systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,284 and No. 3,798,796, cathode-ray tubes and television techniques are utilized to simulate a target and to monitor the operator's use of the simulator. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,796, for example, a television camera tube is mounted on the weapons simulator and provides the same visual image seen by the operator at a monitoring station.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,795 uses a television camera for line-of-sight measurement to the target in order to calculate target position.
Typical problems encountered with prior art simulators are the lack of realism, the size and portability of the simulators, availability of a source of power to operate the simulators, and finally the cost of building and maintaining such simulators. Simulators employing computers and other complex electronic circuitry to improve realism are particularly subject to the foregoing problems and have in the past been restricted to use in controlled laboratory environments where commercial power, large computer and maintenance personnel are ever present to keep the complex apparatus in operation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a simulator that obviates the foregoing problems of the prior art and is equally operative in field or laboratory environments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel simulator and method for electrically and mechanically simulating a weapons system with accurate realism.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and weapons simulator that is self-contained and portable in the same manner as is the real weapons system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and missile simulating system that is economical to build with performance that closely matches the real weapons system and is reliable thereby requiring a minimum of maintenance.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.